


Snippets

by a54321



Category: No Fandom
Genre: General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-10-24 23:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17713298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a54321/pseuds/a54321
Summary: If you've checked out my favorites, you probably know that I also enjoy male wedgies and such. I do, however, also suck at writing an actual story with a guy getting wedgied. So, here are some random snippets of scenes I typed up related toAvatar: the last Airbenderthat center Aang getting some embarrassing punishment. I just figured that I'd add this here since it is already on my writing.com account. I may add more of these at some point. Or not. I have no ideaEdit (10/19/18): Forgot to include aNarutosnippet that had been suggested by a friend of mine. It is now included at the end. The snippetAvatar: Unorthodox Training Methodhas been given an extension as well.Edit (10/23/18): So, I am now adding a female wedgie snippet to this forFairly OddparentsPlease enjoy.Edit (11/07/18):Samtastic-V3snippet idea. Amber and Kathleen are the creations ofOOT94.Edit (11/15/18): So I actually thought up a short snippet of Toph spanking Katara. Hope you all enjoy it!Edit (11/17/18): Added another Avatar snippet with Katara getting revenge on Toph.Edit (11/20/18):Samtastic-V3snippet idea for theIncredibles.Edit (12/01/18):Just a quick little idea I had forX-Men EvolutionEdit (01/01/19):gonxal1000gave me the idea for this FOP snippet. Couldn’t figure out how to make a proper story out of it, but I feel that it works nicely as a snippet.Edit (01/03/19):Couldn’t think of something long enough to warrant its own story (as in, it fell just 100 words short of my content requirement), but I wanted to have some fun with Lynn Loud Jr.Edit (01/04/19):Lynn is an extreme athlete who demands more, of course she’d go for a larger weight to lift regardless of the risks. A bit of a follow up to my previous snippet.Edit (01/10/19):Lori’s in a bad mood. Part of one ofSamtastic-V3’sLoud Houseideas that just didn't feel right when I tried thinking the rest through since I didn't want Lori getting beat by her siblings. Felt it would lose the effect.Edit (06/19/19): An alternate ending to my story,Super Best Friends Forever: She REALLY Warned Them.If anyone wants to take one of these short ideas and expand it into something else, feel free to do so or don't or whatever.





	Snippets

**Author's Note:**

> If you've checked out my favorites, you probably know that I also enjoy male wedgies and such. I do, however, also suck at writing an actual story with a guy getting wedgied. So, here are some random snippets of scenes I typed up related to _Avatar: the last Airbender_ that center Aang getting some embarrassing punishment. I just figured that I'd add this here since it is already on my writing.com account. I may add more of these at some point. Or not. I have no idea
> 
>   
> 
> 
>  
> 
> **Edit (10/19/18): Forgot to include a _Naruto_ snippet that had been suggested by a friend of mine. It is now included at the end. The snippet _Avatar: Unorthodox Training Method_ has been given an extension as well.**  
> 
> 
>   
> 
> 
>   
> **Edit (10/23/18): So, I am now adding a female wedgie snippet to this for _Fairly Oddparents_ Please enjoy.**
> 
>   
> 
> 
>  
> 
> **Edit (11/07/18):[ Samtastic-V3](https://www.deviantart.com/samtastic-v3) snippet idea. Amber and Kathleen are the creations of [OOT94](https://www.deviantart.com/oot94).**  
> 
> 
>   
> 
> 
>  
> 
> **Edit (11/15/18): So I actually thought up a short snippet of Toph spanking Katara. Hope you all enjoy it![](https://www.deviantart.com/samtastic-v3)**  
> 
> 
>   
> 
> 
>  
> 
> **Edit (11/17/18): Added another Avatar snippet with Katara getting revenge on Toph.**  
> 
> 
>   
> 
> 
>  
> 
> **Edit (11/20/18):[ Samtastic-V3](https://www.deviantart.com/samtastic-v3) snippet idea for the _Incredibles._**  
> 
> 
>   
> 
> 
>  
> 
> **Edit (12/01/18):Just a quick little idea I had for _X-Men Evolution_**  
> 
> 
> **Edit (01/01/19):** **[gonxal1000](https://www.deviantart.com/gonxal1000)** **gave me the idea for this FOP snippet. Couldn’t figure out how to make a proper story out of it, but I feel that it works nicely as a snippet.**  
> 
> 
> **Edit (01/03/19):** **Couldn’t think of something long enough to warrant its own story (as in, it fell just 100 words short of my content requirement), but I wanted to have some fun with Lynn Loud Jr.**  
> 
> 
> **Edit (01/04/19):** **Lynn is an extreme athlete who demands more, of course she’d go for a larger weight to lift regardless of the risks. A bit of a follow up to my previous snippet.**  
> 
> 
> **Edit (01/10/19):** **Lori’s in a bad mood. Part of one of[Samtastic-V3](https://www.deviantart.com/samtastic-v3)’s _Loud House_ ideas that just didn't feel right when I tried thinking the rest through since I didn't want Lori getting beat by her siblings. Felt it would lose the effect.  
> **
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **Edit (06/19/19): An alternate ending to my story, _Super Best Friends Forever: She REALLY Warned Them._**  
> 
> _If anyone wants to take one of these short ideas and expand it into something else, feel free to do so or don't or whatever._  
>   
> 

  **Super Best Friends Forever: Warning NOT Needed (Alternate Ending to _She REALLY Warned Them_ )**

 

“Uhoh…” Batgirl uttered as Wonder Woman knocked down both of her allies. Fortunately for Supergirl and Wonder Girl, Batgirl had planned for Wonder Woman getting out of their attack on her. Stolen Lasso of Truth ready, she flung it out to trap the older heroine and command her to stand down.

 

Batgirl’s skill angling and steering grappling hooks came in handy then when Diana tried leaning away from the lasso’s loop, likely intending to grab it. With just a quick spin, Batgirl not only moved the lasso so that it fell around Wonder Woman’s neck but also pulled tight. “AHGK!”

 

Diana winced as her lasso squeezed her throat just a bit too tight for a moment, almost like a leash. Without even thinking though, she quickly grabbed the golden rope around her neck and intended to remove it. However… “STOP!” Batgirl shouted.

 

Compelled by the lasso’s power, Diana ceased attempting to remove it. Instead, she settled for glaring at the redhead who now held her ‘leash.’ “Barbara-”

 

“Holy cow!” Kara exclaimed, cutting Wonder Woman off. It actually worked!

 

“I don’t believe it…” Wonder Girl breathed out.

 

“Believe it, Donna.” Batgirl said with a big grin “We got her!”

 

“And now it’s time for some PAYBACK!” Kara exclaimed, giddy in anticipation of what was about to happen.

 

Feeling dread rise up inside herself, Diana tried, “Girls, please-”

 

“Down on all fours, Wondie.” Batgirl commanded, interrupting her while tugging on the makeshift leash. Wincing, Diana reluctantly complied. “Now raise that Amazon butt up high.”

 

A blush spreading across her face, Diana did as she was ordered to while Donna and Kara got into position on Diana’s left and right side. Fingers twitching somewhat nervously, Donna reached down and grabbed onto her mentor’s star-spangled panties once again. “Donna, do- AGGHHOWWW!”

 

Wonder Woman grit her teeth, grunting as her bottoms once again invaded her crack, with Donna keeping them held up tight once again. This time though, it wasn’t a blast of Kara’s heat vision that followed up the wedgie.

 

Instead, the blonde Kryptonian raised up her hand and brought it down HARD on Diana’s burned buttocks with a loud **SMACK!**

 

“AAAHHHOOOWWWW!” Wonder Woman howled, pain racing through her now jiggling buttocks, with was soon given another **SMACK** that echoed through the room. “YEEEEOOOWWWIIIEEE!”

 

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

The spanks continued, Diana’s already red butt getting redder while her left eye would twitch every so often as she howled, Batgirl’s use of her lasso keeping her from fighting back. Continuing to hold Wonder Woman’s panties up tautly, Donna was glad she’d decided to be a little reckless and trust her friends on this.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
**Loud House: Lori's Mood**

“Oh no no no!” Lincoln Loud uttered in a panic as he slid towards a kitchen cabinet and climbed inside it. Shaking in fright, he waited as the thudding footsteps got closer and closer before beginning to move past him.

From Lori, he heard a frustrated shout of, “Grrrr, where are you?!” After a couple of moments, he heard his eldest sibling stop for a moment before saying, “Oh, hello!”

“Wait, NO!” he heard Lisa call out. Nervously he opened the cabinet a crack and saw Lori pulling the glasses-wearing girl of the top of the fridge before reaching into the back of her baggy brown pants. “Lori, please, I’m sure- NYYYGGHH!” The younger girl’s pleading was interrupted by the feeling of her plain white panties, baring her name on the tag, being tugged fiercely out of her pants and up her butt. “GYYHHHRRR!”

“And now the bounces.”

“No, no-AAGGHHH!” Working masterfully with just one hand, Lori jerked the girl up and down by her panties. “Ow, EEE! HYRGH! OW!” Her face twisting into various pained expressions as her panties dug deeper and deeper into her back while growing longer, Lisa cried out, “Curse you law-OW, of frictiIIIIONNGH!”

Then, as a result of the bouncing, her baggy pants slid down off of her legs, to reveal that her panties weren’t just plain white, but had the symbol of a red beaker steaming on the front.

“Uugghh, you to gravity, GYGH!” Finishing off with one more bounce, Lori grew bored with the nerdy girl and hooked her panties on a drawer handle, leaving her dangling.

Closing the cabinet door, Lincoln turned towards the viewer and said, “Yeah, this can happen when Lori’s in a bad mood. She goes on a small wedgie spree through the house and-“

“EEEEYOOOWWWIIIEEE!”

“And it sounds like she's got Leni now.”

-

In the living room, Leni was held down and squirming on the table in front of the TV as Lori pushed her aquamarine dress up to reveal of tight pair of silky green panties lined with little frills on the edges. “Shame, these pairs never stretch much.” Lori complained as she grabbed the smooth material. “I’ll just have to rip them.”

Leni’s eyes, previously closed, now opened wide with fear. “NO! I just bought theeEEEEEEESSSSSE!” the younger blonde squealed and then hissed as her older sister pulled up hard on her undergarments. Her teeth grit and she raised up her backside as the smooth material, dug into her crack, the frills making the chafing even rougher. “GYHHRRR!” Lori gave the garments a more painful jerk and the pain pushed her body forward. “AAGGHHAHOOWWW!”

“Let’s go faster.” Lori said, beginning to tug the panties more quickly.

“OOOWWWIIIEEEE! HYYYGHH! STAAAHHPP!” Leni begged, her voice droning out the popping sound coming from her panties until…

**RRRRRRIIIP**

“EEEEYOOOWWWIIIEEE!” she screamed, her voice now covering the sound of her panties tearing off as she collapsed on the table, bare butt clenching and unclenching slowly a few times. “Uuuggghhh…” she groaned.

-

In the kitchen, Lincoln had mustered up the courage to free Lisa from her hanging wedgie. “There you go, sis.” he said.

“Ugh, thank you, older male sibling.” she said while plucking cotton out of her butt. “My glutes were- Oh no…”

“Wha-OWCHIEE!” Lincoln cried as Lori, having returned, grabbed onto the exposed waistband of his white briefs from behind and have him a lifting wedgie.

“Time to go!” Lisa said, beginning to run only to get her already stretched panties grabbed by Lori’s right hand, the older girl using them to get her off of the ground. “OooowwwOW!”

“New you’d come out of hiding if I left her hanging for you.” Lori said to Lincoln.

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

 

  
**Loud House: Lynn Works Out**

Lynn Loud Jr.

She’s an athletic girl, as anyone could tell from her red/white shorts and sports jersey that bore the number 1. With the large array of sports she participates in, literally all of them or as many are available at the time, it should come as no surprise that the brunette works out a lot.

“27!”

“NYEEE!” “GYYRR!”

A big fan of roughhousing and a bit of a bully at times, she also had some creative ways to make her workouts a little more entertaining.

“28, 29, 30! 31!”

“AGH! LYNN! Pleeeasse!” Lincoln begged as he dangled in a wedgie, his tighty whities held firmly in his older sister’s fist.

“Butt… so sore… Ooowwww…” Lucy groaned out, her pink _Princess Pony_ panties held tightly in Lynn’s left fist as she, like her brother, dangled horizontally in a wedgie.

“Oh come on, you wimps.” Lynn complained while once again curling her arms up before lifting her siblings straight up, effectively using them as improvised dumbbells that would squeak and squeal with every lift, their sounds of torment heard echoing out of the shared room of the two girls. “32! Lincoln, I know you can take worse than this. 33, 34!”

“OW! Ow, ooowwww!”

“And Lucy, I thought you LIKED pain.” Lynn argued before continuing her lifts, a bit of sweat forming on her forehead. “35, 36!"

“NyyyRGHH! N-not like thissss…” Lucy grunted and hissed out.

“Pfft, I repeat, WMPS!” Lynn shouted as she curled her arms before lifting them up above her head again. “37!”

“EEEYOWIEEE!” her siblings squeaked as their underwear chafed their cracks. And they kept squeaking as Lynn continued her arm curls and lifts, digging their underwear in deeper with every curl and lift until she reached…

“50!” Lynn exclaimed, taking in a deep breath as she dropped her siblings onto the floor. “Haha, you guys are WAY better than dumbbells.” she said.

“Uuugghh… Can we stop nooowww…?” Lincoln groaned out with a wince while reaching back to pick the cotton out of his butt.

“Nope.” Lynn replied, quickly reaching down and lifting her brother back off of the floor in another one-handed wedgie.

“EEK!”

“Same goes for you, spooky.” The athlete said while grabbing onto her sister’s panties, the younger girl biting her bottom lip as she was hauled off of the floor with the feel of her buttocks being floss. Holding both siblings up, Lynn said, “I’ve gotta get in a little practice with my aim first.”

“Your wh-AHHHOOWWW!” Lincoln’s question was cut off as Lynn began spinning herself around in a circle. “GYOWWWW!” he cried out as the momentum stretched his undies further and drove them into his butt hard.

“GAAAAHHHOOOWWWWW!” Lucy’s voice was abnormally loud as her own crack was destroyed by her panties while Lynn spun her.

Once enough momentum was built up, Lynn hopped onto her and, still spinning, tossed Lincoln at one of the closest front corners of canopy above Lucy’s bed. The boy had only a second to scream in panic before his briefs caught on said corner.

His eyes widened as the suddenly stop that caused sank him deep into his wedgie and his tighty whities painfully into his butt. “AhhheEEEOWWWWW!”

“WOO, bullseye!” Lynn exclaimed while preparing to toss Lucy. “Try and catch her, Linc!” That was the only warning the boy had before Lucy was sent flying at him.

“Uhoh!” Miraculously, he did catch her.

Well, wrapped his arms around her as she slammed into him, the impact and added weight tearing his briefs.

“YOOOOWWWWCH!” he cried out as the cotton tore and he landed on the floor with his younger sister, both of them groaning and clenching their butts around their underwear.

“Yeah, great catch, Linc!” Lynn cheered, giving her brother a thumbs up.

If he could manage turning his head to her at the moment, he’d be giving her a glare. **\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Loud House: Heavy Lifting Fail**

Lori Loud, wearing her usual light blue tank top and brown cargo shorts, was happily texting away on her phone as she entered the living room. The 17-year-old blonde was lost in checking status updates and commenting, so much so that she didn’t even notice her sister Lynn getting into a crouched position on the staircase as she passed it.

She did, however, stop when she heard Lynn yell out, “Bonzai!”

Lori had just enough time to begin turning her head to the side and let out a “What the-” before Lynn collided with her back. “Oof! Ugh…” The athletic teen then pressed her right knee down on the middle of the blonde’s back, one arm being used to old down one of Lori’s right one. Struggling, Lori demanded, “Lynn, what are you doing?!”

“Sorry, sis,” Lynn said with a grin while slipping the fingers of her left hand down the back of Lori’s shorts, “but I wanna try some heavier lifting than Linc and Luce today.”

As Lynn’s fingers curled around the waistband of her sister’s powder blue panties, Lori incredulously began asking, “Heavier liffff… TYYYOOWWW!” That question turned into a squeal, however, as Lynne yanked her sister’s panties up out of her shorts. “LYYNNNNGGHH! URGGHH!”

Lynn then began wrapping the undergarments in her grip around her fist while giving a few more tugs, exposing the leg holes and making her sister squirm. “Uuugghh, I’m barely pulling, Lori. Geez, you’re an even bigger whiner about this than Lincoln.” the younger girl complained before giving the panties a much harder pull.

Lori’s eyes widened comically as her crack was given some proper friction burn. “OOOWWWIIEEE!” Adjusting her grip and her body’s positioning, Lynn grabbed onto the leg holes of her sister’s panties and planted her feet on the floor in a low crouch before standing up straight and curled up her arms. “HYYYAAAHHOOOWWWW!”

As Lori dangled sideways in her grip, Lynn chuckled to herself. “Oh yeah, this’ll make for a harder workout.”

Lori scowled. “Grrr, no WAY!” Swinging her legs down to the floor, Lori pushed against it and rammed her taller and heavier body against Lynn’s smaller frame.

The two of them stumbled back, Lynn letting out a “Whoah!” in surprise before pulling harder on her sister’s panties in an attempt to use them like a leash.

“EEEYRRGGHH!, QUIT DOING THAT!” Her butt clenching up around the soft material wedged between her cheeks, Lori grabbed onto Lynn’s hips and gave them a shove while pulling down the girl’s red shorts, causing both girls to fall over.

“Ah, hey!” Lynn exclaimed as she tried to squirm out from underneath her sister.

Lori wasn’t going to allow that though and grabbed onto the tight-fitting grey boyshorts that Lynn was wearing. “Let’s see how YOU like it!” she said, tugging hard on the front of her sister’s underwear and making them press tight around and into her crouch.

“GYYRGH! Knock it AHHHFFF!” she exclaimed as Lori jerked the rough material repeatedly. “BYYYYGH!” Squeaking as her groin began to chafe, Lynn kneed Lori’s side and shoved the girl off. Beginning to scramble away, Lynn’s escape was thwarted by a quick recovery from Lori and the blonde grabbing onto her underwear from behind. “Uhoh…” The athlete’s underwear was then given a brutal and crack-chafing pull, stretching them hard as she let an, “GYYYYOOOWWWWW!”

Standing up, Lori continued jerking and tugging on the boyshorts in her hands, her sister squeaking and grunting as they were stretched-out and up to her head before getting snapped onto her forehead.

“Oooowwwwwiiiieee…” she whined.

With a grimace, Lori began to fic her panties as she turned away from her younger sister and picked her phone up off of the floor. “Ugghh, hate it when she gets like that.” the blonde muttered.

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**  
**

**Fairly Oddparents: Impressing Timmy**

 

“Aaagghh!” Trixie Tang grunted in pain as she felt her plain white panties getting wedged into her crack by the small girl on her back. “StaaaAAHHP!”  

Riding on her back, and practically using her panties as reigns, was Tootie. “No!” she said, tugging harder on the popular girl’s underwear. “Now stand up!”

“EeYOWW! Okay, okay!” Whimpering, Trixie slowly got off of her hands and knees to stand on unsteady legs.

This was becoming an unacceptably common occurrence.

The little brat on her back had become a little terror for her after the incident in the ice cream shop. Apparently, the buck toothed loser (better known as ‘Timmy Turner’) LIKED seeing Tootie get like this with other girls. And Tootle was all to happy to eager to impress that boy.

Like she was right now: ambushing Trixie in a changing room at the store, literally leaping over the door and catching Trixie with her skirt down (literally) before grabbing onto her underwear and pulling it hard enough that the popular girl had fallen over from the combination of added weight on her back and pain in her butt.

With the popular girl now standing, Tootie began repeatedly tugging and yanking on her panties. “OW! NYRRGHH! AAGGHHH! Quit- OW!”

Wrapping some of the cotton fabric around her surprisingly strong arm with a quick little twirl, Tootie grabbed onto the leg holes now. “Oh, quit complaining. This is for a VERY good CAUSE.” That statement was finished with another brutal tug on the taller girl’s underwear.

“GYYYYAAAHHHOOWWWIIIEEE!” As her panties were stretched out by another foot of length, Trixie’s buttocks clenched around the fabric invading them while her legs began buckling.

As she placed her hands on the changing room walls to support herself and stay standing, Tootie commanded her to, “Tilt your head back.” When the taller girl hesitated, Tootie added, “If you don’t tilt your head back right now, I will toss you out there for everyone to see.” Blushing at just the thought of that, Trixie whimpered once again before tilting her head back. “That’s better.”

With skill that was slowly becoming practiced ease for her, Tootie lifted the panties over Trixie’s long, raven hair, ignoring the girl’s squeaks and letting the fabric she’d wound around her arm unwind before pulling the waistband down past Trixie’s forehead, eyes, and then hooking on her nose.

With the wedgie completed, Tootie now hopped off of Trixie’s back and slapped the girl’s butt. “EEEP”

“Uuugghh, such a whiner…” Tootie muttered while taking out her camera. Posing next to Trixie’s exposed and wedgied rear end, the shorter girl began snapping some pictures of it. Moving to Trixie’s front, Tootie repeated the process, being sure to get Trixie’s face in a couple of the shots by making the girl bend over with a quick pull on her purple sweater.

Her work done, Tootie put the camera away and began to exit the changing room.

“Timmy’s going to love these new photos!” she said happily, ‘accidentally’ leaving the changing room door open and Trixie exposed as the girl was busy trying to pry her panties off of her face.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**X-Men Evolution: Wrong Target**

In the hallways of the X-Mansion, Kitty Pryde snickered a bit as she sneaked her way over to the bathroom, from which the sound of water running raining in the shower could be clearly heard.

It was rogue’s usual shower time and Kitty just couldn’t help feeling mischievous at the moment. So, she decided it was time for her gothic roommate to get introduced to another classic prank: stealing someone’s clothes while they shower!

Not even bothering to see if the bathroom door was locked, which is probably would be, Kitty phased herself in through it. _This is gonna be so funny!_ she thought, going over to the corner where clothes were usually left at when bathing.

However, she stopped and tilted her head in confusion at what she saw.

 _Those aren’t Rogue’s clothes._ indeed, the clothes laying on the floor were a pair of khakis and a light purple top. She could also see what looked like a pair of frilly red panties and a matching bra I the pile.

Assaulting her mind, a certain redhead’s voice said, _They’re mine!_

“Jean!” Kitty exclaimed fearfully before suddenly feeling her pink thong get telekinetically lifted out of her jeans and into her butt. “GyyyYOW!”

Pulling the curtain for the shower aside enough to reveal her dripping face, Jean asked, “What are you doing in here?”

“What are YOU doing in here?!” Kitty asked, trying to push her panties back into her pants, only to feel the lift up another few inches. “MEEP!”

“That’s not how this works.” Jean said before giving a phantom pull that lifted Kitty straight off the ground by her thong.

“AYYYEEEE!” Biting her lip for a few seconds, Kitty gave in and answered, “I was planning on, AH, pranking Rogue!”

“Well, I asked if I could shower before her today.” Jean said. “I’ve got a busy schedule.”

“Th-then you don’t have time for me, right?” Kitty asked hopefully.

“I do have time for this though.” Focusing her power, Jean ripped off Kitty’s pants and shirt, leaving her in her pink bra and thong as she was dropped onto the ground. “Now GET OUT!” Jean shrieked, causing Kitty to run out in her underwear, thong still dug into her crack.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**Incredibles: In Charge?**

“AYYEEEE!” Kari McKeen squealed as the seat of her pants were set on fire. “Hothothothothothot!” Hopping around, she frantically undid the garments and jumped out of them after they dropped to her ankles before grabbing the fire extinguisher and putting them out.

Panting, and with her pink Hello Kitty panties now on full display, she set the extinguisher down. It was then that her eyes were drawn over to the giggling baby in the red onesie/super suit giggling at her.

“Seriously Jack-Jack!” she whined. “That’s the third pair of my pants you’ve ruined this week!” That just seemed to make the baby laugh some more.

She sighed at this. Picking Jack-Jack up, she set him down on the couch. As she started giving him a stern look, the baby tilted his head in confusion.

“Look Jack-Jack,” she began firmly, “I realize that you are an incredibly powerful super and wreck things up because, as a baby, you have little to no idea or understanding of what you’re doing at any time,” the baby frowned at that, “but you’re parents left me in charge to take care of you for the day. That means you have to listen to me.” Adopting a sterner expression with narrowed eyes, she added, “Now if you don’t stop misbehaving, then you won’t be getting anymore cookies today. Understood?”

The frown that Jack-Jack was giving now started to turn into a glare as his skin started to redden.

“Um… Jack-Jack…” she said, taking a cautious step back.

Gaining mass and fangs, the child took on his devil and, with a growl, leapt at her!

“AHHH!” The girl screamed as she was tackled down, rolling around and trying to scramble away.

Jack-Jack had none of that and hopped onto her back with a “RAAAAHHHH” before grabbing onto her panties pulling them up into her crack with nightmarish strength.

“GAAHAHHHOOOWWW!” shrieking and flailing her limbs as the devil baby repeatedly tugged and jerked on her panties, she got out, “AHHOWW! OKAAYYYYEEEEOWW! OKAY! YOURRRRRGAHH IN CHARGE! AAND, NYYYGGHHH, CAN HAVE AAHHHLLLLL THE COOKIES YOU WANT!”

Rapidly, the baby shifted back to normal, letting go of the underwear that was now up to Kari’s neck and buried so deeply into her crack she’d need tongs to dig them out.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**Avatar: Stoned Bottom**

"Toooooph!" Katara yelled while trying and failing to tug her arms and feet, which were encased in the manipulated stone of the ground and the cliff wall to trap her in a bent over position. "You had better let me go RIGHT NOW or I'm going to hang you from every tree branch in this forest by your underwear at the same ime!"

Toph gave a yawn in response. "That the best threat you got, Sugar Queen?" Grabbing onto the Water Tribe girl's long blue pants, Toph pulled them down to reveal the white wrapping going around her legs down to her knees and the loin cloth that went on with those.

"Hey! What do you think you're do-" **SMACK!** "AHOW?!" Katara felt one of her eyes twitch in annoyance and grit her teeth as Toph slapped her butt.

"Well, I've noticed that even though you always like to play the stern disciplinarian, you kinda suck at the whole intimidation thing." Toph explained while gripping her friend's wrappings and loincloth and pulling them down to expose the firm buttocks underneath. "So, I thought I'd show you how it's done."

Katara blushed at her exposure, her only relief being that Toph, the blind girl, was the only person around while she was rendered bottomless. "Toph, I swear, whatever you plan on doing, you had better stop."

The earthbender gave her a teasing pat on the butt while saying, "Not just yet, Sugar Queen." Slamming her hand into the wall Katara's hand were trapped in, Toph pilled out a long, stone pole with a wide, flatter end. "Like I said, I'm gonna show you how to be a real disciplinarian."

Eyes widnening as she realized what Toph had in mind as the small girl readied herself in a batter's stance, Katara shouted, "Toph, don't you da-" **WHACK!** "YEEEEOOOWWW!" The impact from just that first blow made her buttocks burn and sting, turning a light shade of pink already.

"That's one." **WHACK!** **WHACK!** **WHACK!**

"OWWWW! OWOWOWWW!" Her bottom went from light pink, to glowing hot pink with just those three extra whacks, heat radiating from her cheeks and the rough stone even leaving a few scratches "PLEASSSSE! NO MORE!" she begged, struggling like mad to get free now, her bare butt swaying and wiggling around in the process.

"Pffft, begging after just four." Toph scoffed. "You really do need a lesson on discipline." **WHACK!** **WHACK!** **WHACK!** **WHACK!** **WHACK!** **WHACK!** Toph grinned as her friend wailed from the rain of spanks.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Avatar: Katara's Revenge**

"What the heck is going on?!" Toph exclaimed, splashing around in the shallow water as it restrained her arms and legs in a manner that left her on all fours with her butt sticking out. She'd just been trying to bathe, much as she didn't like doing so, she still knew she HAD to, and now she was trapped in water.

"What's going on, is payback." came a familiar voice approaching her from behind.

“Katara!” Toph shouted, head turning around to… well not see, but face the Water Tribe girl who, currently in just her white swimsuit/underwrappings, stepped into the water beside her.

Grinning as she got beside the earthbender, Katara said, “Yep. And I’m sure you can guess what this is about.”

Scowling, Toph spat, “What? Still sore about the spanking I gave you?” The SLAP that her bottom received from Katara’s hand was only slightly worth the opportunity to snark. “OW!”

“As a matter of fact, I am!” The waterbender winced remember how much her cheeks had stung and subconsciously rubbed her buttocks with both hands while recalling the burning and scratches her posterior had been subjected to. “But, you definitely did teach me a few things about discipline.” she said as she began to from a water whip. “So, I thought I’d put what I learned into practice on your little butt.”

Swallowing nervously, Toph said. “H-hey now, come on. you just said tau-“ **SNAP!** “YeeeeOOOWWW!” The unexpected strike from the water whip, which left a solid pink line across her pale buttocks. “NyyyGGHH!”

Giggling at how her friend’s hips wiggled side to side from the blow, Katara readied the whip again and struck rapidly! **SNAP! SNAP! SNAP! SNAP! SNAP! SNAP!**

“YAAAAAHHHOOOOWWWIIIEE!” A series of overlapping red streaks were left on the younger girl’s butt now, with welts likely to form soon. “STOP! Stostopstopstopstop! she pleaded, only to be given another strike across her buttocks with the whip. “NYEEEOWWW!” And another. “DYYYRRR!” And another. “GAHHHHOWWW!” her body trembled from the burning sensation raging across her buttocks.

Katara just grinned at her though. “Yeah, I’m not stopping. Just like you taught me, I’ve gotta be nice and thorough.”

 

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

 

**Amber and Kathleen: Punishment and Distraction  
**

  
**  
**

Kathleen Jones, purple jeans down around her ankles and hands placed on the couch’s armrest, clenched her buttocks as the pink cotton of her panties was wedgied between them. “Urghh, MOOOMMM!”

“Don’t you ‘mooomm’ me, missy!” Molly said irritably before hiking the undergarments up higher, further exposing her daughter’s butt cheeks.

“IT, nyrrghh! It was just a little pra-ANK!” Kathleen defended, struggling to speak as her mother lifted her panties up higher, getting Kathleen onto her tiptoes and the pretty garment up past her lower back.

Then came the real punishment though.

Winding up her hair brush, Molly brought the hard, wooden back of it down onto Kathleen’s bottom with a hard * **THWACK!*** “AHAHOOOWW!”

“Pantsing your sister at her birthday party could be considered a prank.” Molly said before delivering another ***THWACK!***

“YEEEOWWW!”

“Amber showing off your bunny panties when Jason is over is a prank.” ***THWACK! THWACK! THWACK!***

Kathleen bit her lip, fingers gripping the armrest tighter while she squealed and her bottom began to turn a light pink shade while it wobbled a bit from the hairbrush’s impact.

“And even that time when you carried her to the park by her underwear when she asked for ‘a lift’ could be called a prank.” ***THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK!***

“OWWWIIEEE! Owowowowwwww!” Kathleen’s bottom shook and wiggled as it stung from the blows, the teen shifting awkwardly on her feet. “Pleasssssse stahhp!” ***THWACK!*** ”AYYEEE!”

“I am not stopping, because leaving your sister pantsless in a hanging wedgie I the backyard is NOT a prank!” Molly shouted. ***THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK!*** Kathleen howled as her bottom began to glow a much brighter shade of pink now. “Do you have any idea how it was to… get…” Molly trailed off as a look of realization slowly formed on her face. “ Oh, darn it! Wait here for a few minutes.”

Kathleen didn’t ask what was going on as her mother took off, instead just being grateful for the respite whatever was going on gave her bottom.

-

Outside, Amber winced as she squirmed in her wedgie, whimpering a bit.

On the branch that her baby blue, gold star-patterned panties were attached to, her mother had begun untying them after positioning a ladder beneath her younger daughter’s feet for her to stand on. “Sorry about getting distracted with Kathleen, sweetie. But don’t worry. I’ll have these untied in a just a minute or two.”

 

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**  
**

**FOP: The Babysitter Suffers**

"Owww... Ow... Ow ow OWWWWW!" Vicky's voice rose higher on the last 'ow' when the fan gave a longer turn, breaking the pattern and driving her pink panties deeper into her bubble butt before returning to its rotation speed. "Make it stAHp!"

The evil, redheaded babysitter, who would normally be torturing the twerp doing this to her, was trapped in a rather humiliating predicament.

Stripped down to her matching bra and panties, she had her legs shackled to the floor, more shackles keeping her arms held upward and part, and a collar around her neck with a leash rushing to the floor to keep her bent over.

Her panties, meanwhile, had been been wedged tightly between her butt cheeks and stretched up to the ceiling fan. A ceiling fan that was on a slow turn, pulling her underwear tighter and chafing her more.

Behind her, Timmy Turner rolled his eyes at her demand and slapped his ping-pong paddle against her butt once more. "EEEAHHOWW!"

"Sorry Vicky, but this isn't stopping any time soon." he said before whacking her bottom again.

"YEOW!" The spank stung and did little to distract her from how her panties were still being stretched. If she weren't chafing so much between her cheeks, she might have taken a moment to wonder how the fabric handn't ripped yet under the strain. "Urgghhh... Just you wait twerp, when I-AYYYYEEE!" her threat was cut off as the fan spun faster for a couple seconds. her panties stretched further and her butt shook and squirmed about until the fan slowed back down.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, what was that?" Timmy asked tauntingly before smacking her rump again and making it wobble as it began to turn pink.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Avatar: In Azula's Clutches**

Aang stood in just his speedo-like underwear, squirming and blushing under Azula's gaze in her room.

Once the girl had captured him, she'd had Ty Lee use her chi blocking skills to disable his bending (and had her redoing it whenever it wore off). As such, he was helpless to do anything as she circled around him and admired his thin body. "Hmm, not bad, little boy. Not bad at all." she said.

Shocking him, she reached a hand out and gave his butt a grope, not letting go. "Meep!"

"And this cute little rump of yours really helps bring it all together." she mockingly complimented him, still squeezing said butt and making him feel hot.

And NOT in a way that had to do with bending.

"Uh, umm..." The boy swallowed nervously. "Th-thank you..." Grabbing a handful of his underwear, Azula pulled it up into his crack. "AHOW!"

"No, thank you." she corrected. "Because I'm going to be having a LOT of fun with you." Giving his buns a quick spank to make him squeak, Azula then shoved him forward so that he stumbled into the bed, his upper half bending over it. "Now do me a favor and try to keep your butt still, I want my mark to be left on it perfectly."

"Your ma-AHH!" She pulled up on his underwear again to keep him from trying to scramble away while also exposing his cheeks more. Heating up her right hand, Azula slapped it against his right buttock. "OWIE!" Then he started to feel the heat growing. "OW! OwowowowowOWWW!" he howled while Azula grinned.

When she finally pulled her hand away, a perfectly formed red handprint could be seen on Aang's butt.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Avatar: Katara Disciplines Aang**

“Pants. Off.” said the girl garbed in blue known as Katara, a stern look on her face and her arms crossed.

Aang, the boy standing before her who was presently in trouble, blushed brightly at her command. “Come on, Katara. It wasn’t THAT bad!” he said desperately.

“Oh yes it was, mister.” she countered firmly. “Now either take off your pants, or I’ll be taking them AND your underwear.”

“Nonononono!” Aang held his hands up in surrender, not willing to let his crush see him totally bottomless. “I’ll…” Gulp. “I’ll do it.” First bending down and removing his boots, the boy then put his hands on his hips and dropped his pants before stepping out of them. The boy squirmed in embarrassment as Katara eyed his brown/orange speedo underwear.

“Good. Now assume the position.” she instructed. She wouldn’t admit it, because she was a responsible and caring girl who was just making sure he’d learned his lesson, REALLY, she is, but she found it rather enjoyable how he shyly bent over and placed his hands on a log while sticking his butt out for her.

Stepping up to him, she teasingly trailed her fingers over his rear, making him shiver and wiggle his butt a bit before she pulled her arm back and gave his bottom a hard SLAP! “OWIE!”

Katara rolled her eyes at that. “Oh calm down.” she said dismissively before slapping his butt again, making him bite his lip and whimper. She wouldn’t admit it, but that reaction was pretty cute.

Didn’t stop her from continuing to slap away at his adorable little butt as he squeaked and whimpered though.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Avatar: Unorthodox Training Method**

Wearing nothing but his orange/brown speedo-like underwear, Aang squirmed against the stone wall that Toph had bound his wrists and ankles to with rock in a spread-eagle pose. “Nrgh, Toph! Let me off of here.” he demanded, trying to turn his head around to see her instead of being stuck facing the wall he was on. “I’m supposed to be learning how to ear- EEP!”

The boy squeaked as he felt Toph’s hand grope his butt. “Heh, you’ve got some nice buns back here, Twinkle Toes.” she complimented, making him blush. “And this IS me teaching you.”

“HOW is this teaching me?” he asked incredulously In response, she grabbed onto his undies and gave them a nice pull. “Ahow!”

“Well if you can get free,” she said with a smirk, “then your butt’ll be safe. If you can’t though…” she trailed off before pulling again.

“NeeOW!” His cheeks clenched up in response to the invading fabric chafing his crack. "HRRGHH!" Aang grunted, face contorted with discomfort as his underwear was pulled deeper into his crack with another tug.

"Come on Twinkle Toes," Toph said, "it can't be that hard to get out." The small earthbender just kept pulling, stretching his underwear further.

"GAHK! Y-yes it iiiissss!" he got out in a high-pitched voice, his hips jerking around as he tried and failed to make the earth being for him and release his limbs.

"Pffft, yeah right."Dismissing his claim, she said, "Clearly i just need to up the ante." Tugging his underwear closer to herself, Toph stomped on the ground to raised up a smaller square slab of stone from the ground and attached her student's underwear to it. Entering a crouched stance, she clapped her hands together and then raised them up.

In response, the stone went up as well, pulling Aang's underwear along with it up above his head. "YEEEEEOOOWWWIIIEEE!"

"There, that should help motivate you."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Naruto: Obvious Trap Sprung**

In hindsight, Naruto really should have known better.

"NnnRGHH!" he grunted and squirmed as his tighty whites were pulled further up his crack.

Ino had seemed so sweet when she'd invited the shorter blonde over to her place though. And it hadn't hurt that she'd given his sensitive bubble butt a nice squeeze that made him gasp during the hug she'd offered after he said yes.

Gripping his underwear, the blonde girl gave his butt a spank that made him squeak. "Come on big butt."

But of course it was a trap, with her pantsing him as soon as he was in the living room before grabbing onto his briefs and pulling on them hard enough to slice the cotton right into his cheeks.

"My butts not thaaaAAH!" he cried out, hands fisting the cushions of the couch he was bent over on his knees while Ino continued to split his butt cheeks and chafe his crack.

Ino rolled her eyes. "Pfft, who do you think you're kidding." she said while slapping his butt again.

"AH!"

"This thing isn't just big. It's a Grade A booty!" Pulling on his underwear, she forced him to raise his butt up higher as he whimpered. "Not that that's a bad thing." Placing her other hand on his butt more gently this time, she idly traced her finger along the left cheek. "And I am gonna have SO much fun with it!"  
if (!window.__meta_cache) {  
window.__meta_cache = [];  
}  
window.__meta_cache['daml768371163']=[]


End file.
